Miss Swan
by lovely40
Summary: Bella a 22 ans , elle est prof à l'école primaire de FOrks quand une petite nouvelle Charlotte arrive en ville avec son père Edward Cullen, nouveau Gynécologue de FORKS. ALL HUMAIINS
1. Chapter 1

_Je suis Isabella Swan. J'ai 22 ans et je suis professeur à l'école primaire de Forks depuis maintenant 1an. J'aime beaucoup les enfants, c'est pour ça que je me suis lancé dans ça. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Je n'enseigne pas dans une classe particulaire… On va dire que je voyage. Je remplace, je travail au secrétariat et je surveille dans la cour. _

_Cette année Mme Waldorf est absente pour les 2 premières semaines. Je prends donc ses élèves qui ont 8ans. _

_La cloche sonne. Je me tiens dans le couloir près de la porte… Les petits me disent bonjours et rentrent dans la classe. Je discute avec certain parents. Quand Je vis un jeune homme, très séduisant accompagnant la petite … Elle pleurait. Pleurait… Ce n'est pas facile… De plus la petite est nouvelle. Je décide d'aller l'aider un peu. Je m'approche d'eux et m'accroupis devant la petite._

_-Bonjour toi, Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Bella et toi ?_

_Elle était timide… Elle regardait le jeune homme qui s'était aussi accroupis à notre hauteur. _

_-Charlotte. Et j'ai 8 ans. _

_-Tu sais ça veut dire quoi ?_

_-Non, dit-elle. _

_Avant de parler elle regardait toujours le jeune homme. Qui lui souriait._

_-Je suis ta maitresse. Tu veux bien ? _

_-Oui_

_-Je suis gentille ne t'inquiète pas et toi aussi tu as l'air gentille. On va faire connaissance avec les autres ? _

_-Euh oui. _

_Elle embrassait tout doucement le jeune homme et lui dit « Au revoir papa ». Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Il était son père ?_

_-Je t'aime Chacha, à tout à l'heure._

_Il me souriait et murmura un merci à peine audible._

_Je rentrais en classe accompagné de Charlotte. Je la laissais s'asseoir au premier banc là où elle sera le plus proche de moi. _

_Bonjour alors je suis Mademoiselle ou Miss Bella. Comme vous voulez. Je suis contente que vous soyez dans ma classe. Je remplace Mme Waldorf qui est un peu malade. Après ça sera elle qui vous surveillera. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Je continuais mon petit discours de chaque année pendant 10minutes. Après on fit les présentations. Arrivée à Charlotte. Elle se leva et dit._

_Je m'appelle Charlotte, j'ai 8 ans mon papa il s'appelle Edward et ma maman et ben je n'en ai pas parce qu'elle est tombée malade. J'aime le dessin et j'aime bien aussi les Bratz._

_Mon cœur se serra. Elle avait perdue sa mère. _

_Oh Quelle était belle cette petite Sans parler de son père qui étais une bombe. Je dois prendre rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. _

_Je pris donc Rendez-vous avec la secrétaire d'Ed' comme elle l'a dit. Demain à 12h ; Pendant la récréation. Ca ira. _

_Le Lendemain. _

_Je me réveillais un peu en retard. Je ne pus même pas déjeuner. Je me pris vite fait un croissant à la boulangerie. J'arrivais à l'école à 8h10. Je reste en classe. Tout juste. La cloche sonne à8h30. J'engloutissais vite mon croissant avant que l'on ne me voit. Mais en relevant ma tête je vis Monsieur Cullen me regarder en rigolant. Je devenais toute rouge._

_-Bonne appétit me dit-il_

_-Hum Merci, désolé… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuné._

_-Pas grave. Je suis juste venue vous remercier pour hier, Charlotte m'a dit que vous avez été gentille avec elle et que vous aviez parlé de sa maman toutes les deux._

_-Oui un peu pendant la récré et je pense que ça lui a fait du bien. Mais ne me remerciez pas ce n'est pas grand-chose._

_On resta la à se regarder. Il décida de couper ce moment magique en sortant… Pouuuuuu qu'il est beau. _

_Les cours se passaient bien comme d'habitude. A midi, je préviens aux élèves que je pars car je vais chez le médecin… Ils ont eut peur, ils pensaient que j'étais malade. _

_J'arrive devant le bureau. Avec initial E.C Gynécologue. Je toque et quand je rentre je vois Mr Cullen assit. La bouche ouverte tout comme moi. _

_-Euh vous êtes Isabella Swan ?_

_-Oui c'est moi. _

_Un moment de blanc … je regardais mes pieds ne savant plus où me mettre. C'était vraiment très gênant tout ça. Il allait me visiter… Moi ? Putain quand il va apprendre que je suis vierge oh lala. _

_-C'est gênant vous ne trouvez pas ? Dis-je_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-non comme ça._

_-Vous pouvez vous installez Mademoiselle Isabella _

_-Merci, mais appelez moi Bella. Ca ira._

_-D'accord. Dit-il en souriant. Donc vous venez pourquoi ?_

_-Euh Analyse complète. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je sentais un liquide couler dans ma culotte. Mon bas ventre commençait à danser. Je me remuais discrètement sur ma chaise. Que m'arrive-t-il ? _

_-je vais devoir te faire passer un examen complet, mais d'abord quelques questions… _

_-Ok_

_-votre Age ?_

_-22 ans_

_-Vous avez des … euh Rapport sexuels ? Tout compte fait vous avez raison c'est gênant …_

_-Effectivement… Non je euhm ! Je suis vierge._

_Il notait tout. Après une dizaine de question… _

_-Vous pouvez vous déshabiller. _

_Je m'exécutais… il faisait chaud tout d'un coup. J'avais vraiment très très chaud. Je me retrouvais en petite culotte Léopard avec le soutient qui va avec._

_Je m'allongeais sur le lit pendant qu'il préparait le matos. Je ne savais pas comment me mettre. Il revient près de moi avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant apparemment mais ça ne marchait pas trop. J'étais tétanisée._

_-Vous avez de bien jolis sous-vêtements mais il va falloir les enlever… _

_Je le regardai avec surprise merde non j'étais en train de sécrété dans ma culotte._

_-Heu je pense que je vais repasser un autre jour…_

_-Pourquoi ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va aller vite…_

_-Hé bien j'ai un problème avec ma culotte. _

_PUTAIN … Il me regardait dans les yeux. Ca coulait de plus en plus. _

_- Excusez-moi docteur Cullen mais je ne peux vraiment pas l'enlever. J'ai… euh… Ca coule._

_-Mais ça n'a rien de honteux Isabella. Tu sais ça arrive à beaucoup de femmes qui viennent ici. _

_Je me relevais donc et retirai ma culotte et mon soutient. _

_Je me rallongeais. Il commença par toucher mes seins en appuyant doucement à chaque fois. Il les malaxait. Je mouillais encore plus. Je laissais échapper une « Mm ». Je me redressais légèrement _

_-Désolée_

_-Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Il notait quelque chose sur son papier. _

_-Maintenant je vais examiner votre vagin. _

_-D'accord. _

_Je me crispais et il le sentit. Il me dit que « Ca va aller vite »_

_Je me laissais donc aller. Il mit sa main sur mes lèvres intimes. Je sursautai … il les écartait doucement et les examinait. Je mouillais, mouillais, mouillais. Instinctivement je bougeais mes hanches tout doucement pour être en contact avec lui. _

_-Désolée_

_-T'inquiète pas… _

_Sa voix était rauque. Il avait dit ça dans un souffle. C'est finit je le voulais, la, MAINTENANT. _

_-Docteur Cullen… soufflais-je_

_-Mm Belle s'il te plait arrête de bouger tes hanches comme ça. _

_Il était vraiment tendu… et il parlait d'une voix dure. Il entra un doigt en moi_

_-HAAA. _

_-Je regarde juste si votre vagin est en bonne état. _

_Je bougeais mes hanches. C'est Fini… Je ne me métrisais plus. Je bougeais. Son doigt ne bougeait pas je relevais la tête et vis le docteur Cullen en train de fermer les yeux. Il se livrait une bataille avec lui-même. Je le regardais. Il me regardait ensuite. Comme pour me demander ma permission._

_-S'il te plait … Docteur ! Criais-je presque._

_Il commençait donc ses mouvements en moi. Je criais de plus en plus fort._

_-Chut Bella ou si non j'arrête. _

_-Non non, vas y . S'il te plait_

_Je mouillais, mouillais. Il mit alors 2 doigts puis 3. J'en pouvais plus … Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de ces doigts._

_Je jouis. Il se retira doucement de moi. Je le vis déboutonné son pantalon. Il se masturbait. _

_-désolé Bella mais je tiens plus. _

_Je me levais et pris son membres entre mes doigts. Je commençais des mouvements de vas et viens doucement en accentuant de plus en plus. Apres quelques temps, il se déversa sur moi. Il alla vers son bureau et prit des lingettes. Il commença à me nettoyer les doigts. Il s'abaissa et me nettoyait les jambes et les cuisses. Quel gentleman. Je ne savais plus ou me mettre moi. On se rhabillait en silence. J'étais rouge comme une tomate. _

_-Je… docteur hum excusez moi mais ça ne met jamais arrivé. Je hum … _

_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… j'en ai aussi voulu. Donc on est quitte. _

_Il me souriait de façon si sexy… Mm je fonds. Je fonds._

_-Heu je vais aller… _

_-D'accord au revoir Isabella_

_-Bella, _

_-Ok je retiens … Bella._


End file.
